THE 13TH OLYMPIAN
by TridentBolt
Summary: READ OR DON'T, ACTUALLY READ IT READ IT BUT YOU MIGHT BE SCARED. ORIGINAL, ANNABETH CHEATS BUT DIFFERENT DON'T KNOW HOW DESCRIBE. THERE IS A PAIRING, BUT WILL IT BE ALLOWED. THERE IS ONE ANSWER TO THAT AND ITS NO. IF YOUR SCROLLING DOWN THE PAGE RIGHT NOW YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT WAS IN THIS STORY
1. Something to know

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS DON'T GET MAD IF I DON'T POST EVERY DAY, BUT I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO POST EVERY 3 DAYS.**

 **DAY 1 WRITING THE STORY GETTING THE PLOT AND ALL THAT STUFF**

 **DAY 2 FIX THE STORY MAKING SOME MINOR CHANGES HERE AND THERE**

 **DAY 3 FIXING PUNCTUATION SPELLING THINGS CORRECTLY AND POSTING IT ON FAN FICTION.**

 **Day 4 CHECKING MY REVIEWS ADDING STAFF MEMBER AND CHILLING ALSO MY ONLY BREAK DAY IN THE WEEK SO I WILL PROBABLY SPEND HALF OF THE DAY THINKING WHAT I WRITE TOMORROW.**

 **I WON'T FOLLOW THIS SCHEDULE ALL THE TIME BECAUSE I AM UNPREDICTABLE YO.**

 **SINCERELY TRIDENTBOLT**


	2. The Demigod

**My inspiration for this chapter was me sitting on the coach doing nothing but sleeping, watching TV, eating potato chips, and sleeping some more. But one day I woke feeling weird and it stay with me for the first 30 minutes of the day, so I came to an conclusion that I was feeling weird because I didn't get my 10 hours and 7 minutes of TV. So I thought to myself today I will watch my 10 and 7 minutes of TV sharp. But I woke with the same feeling today so I thought to myself that I needed to stop wasting my life and do something. So here I am.**

 _ **Presently on Mount Olympus**_

 **Hades POV (weren't expecting me, huh)**

 **What is so important that I got invited to Olympus? It defiantly wasn't the Winter Solstice the darkest day of the year and I only day get invited. But whatever it was it must have been important because Demeter was here to.**

 **Zeus POV**

" **We are here to discuss the fate of one particular demigod" I said sternly but before I can finish Ares interrupts me being his clueless self and says "I know my son tricked Jason into losing a fight, but that's just bonding you know "It's not about that" I snap "I do not interfere with my children's problems. Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" I say coldly "One demigod in particular Percy Jackson, has gotten to powerful, last night I sensed he past the power barrier of a minor god which means in other words Percy Jackson is a powerful as a Olympian" everyone was shocked and Apollo being a prankster he is use his godly powers to make his jaw hit the floor.**

 **Athena POV**

 **Everyone was shocked that Percy Jackson was so powerful that he is stronger than a minor god and could probably best and Olympian but I was shocked that my theory about demigods, monsters and nymphs were true. It was possible that demigods and monsters could get so powerful that they could beat and Olympian. You see being immortal doesn't give you power, but once you have so much power you become immortal. This means that if monsters train very hard that they can become immortal. And immorality makes getting power easier to an extent.**

 **Poseidon POV**

 **"What are you suggesting" I ask Zeus. Hoping he's not thinking what I think he is. "Well he is a threat" Zeus says sternly "Just like the Giants, Kronos and Gaea so we must finish him". "If you lay a hand on my son I will war against you" I say with rage and suddenly I was in full amour with my trident glowing dangerously bright in my hands. I could already feel 7 hurricanes racing at top speed across the globe even Camp Half Blood protection from weather was couldn't stand my power. "This is foolish" Athena growls (yes some ladies do growl) "If you war you both will be weakened giving an enemy good time to attack and overthrow us.**

 **Zeus POV**

 **"Then we shall take a vote" I say smugly. When me and Poseidon or me and Hades usually have a fight and we take a vote I usually have a upper hand because I am the father of most of the Olympians and no one wants to get on wrong side on my master bolt.**

 **Line Break**

 **Poseidon POV**

 **Even I was surprised by the outcome of the votes it was 8-6 Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Athena and Atremis VS. Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Demeter, and Hera. What are you going to do now I asked Zeus, "we shall make him a minor god and make him also swear on the river of Styx to stay loyal to us." "Father "Athena said "we are so deep in debt that making him a minor god just won't cover it". "I guess we will still be in debt of Percy Jackson the son of the god of the seas the earth shaker." I said purposely giving my little brother a taste of his own medicine. There was a lot of grumbling mostly on Zeus's part. "Well then we make him the 13** **th** **Olympian "Zeus said unhappily. Everything stopped Ares and Apollo staring contest the prank Hermes was trying to pull on Hestia Hades stopped threatening Demeter with his Helm of Terror. Ares was the first one who spoke up "you mean that you're making that punk the 13** **th** **Olympian" "yes" Zeus said "anything else". I was about to flash out when to my surprise Apollo spoke up " I been having these prophecy's about something's rising ancient just as ancient as Gaea if not more". Everyone was quiet until Zeus spoke "Apollo send a prophecy to Rachel and Hermes bring Percy Jackson**


	3. Godhood

Hello readers and fans I just wanted to let you know that all of you should checkout my profile you can find some good stuff in there you also can vote in my polls and if you PM me about being a staff member of my community I will check you up on fan fiction and see if I think you're ready for being a staff member – TridentBolt OUT

 **Annabeth POV (Expecting Percy)**

I always thought that if one of us cheated on each other it would be Percy. It wasn't that Percy wasn't trust worthy I mean his fatal flaw was loyalty, it just that some days I would strait out ignore him it wasn't that I was mad at him it was usually a bad day for me like when the Connor Stoll brothers played a prank on me or sometimes I would get ticked off if Percy didn't know the most simply thing about architecture. I thought Percy would slowly drift away. But the thing is that I started to drift away, it all started about 3 months ago when I got assigned to red modify the main part of Olympus the throne room my mom (Athena, yes I popped out of her head) had told me that I had a partner. At first I relented the Hephaestus kid because I like to do things by myself but he got to me the same way Percy did, just stronger and much faster. Soon I was taking him out to dinner after a hard day of work and comparing his pros to Percy cons. Soon Max and I relationship got stronger so strong that I knew I had to Percy but when. Maybe if I brought Max to Camp Half Blood and showed Percy what a good guy he was and that we could still be friends he would get so mad.

 **Uranus POV** **(If you don't know, he is the Titan of the sky his son Kronos chopped him and threw him in the ocean his remains became Aphrodite goddess of love one of the twelve Olympians)**

 **3 months ago**

I was finally out just a everyday titan thing but different you see I was chopped up by my son Kronos about ten millennia's ago, I haven't tried to break out once I have conserved my energy for so long I have I am as powerful as the whole Olympian counsel it's self (not including Hades Hestia or the to be 13 Olympian Peruses Jackson) Now that I'm back Atlas doesn't have hold the sky any more.

 **Present time now**

I am finally done training my squad of the Unbeatable which include Typhoon, Minotaur, Medusa, Chimeras, Empusas, Hydras and Campe with the titans Atlas, Hyperion, Oceanus, Prometheus and Theia, along with other monster and gods.

 **Percy POV**

I had just disarmed the last ofHephaestus new upgraded dummies with ease I was about to put my shirt on when Hermes flashed a couple feet from me.

"Hello Lord Hermes" I say

I heard Hermes mumbling about how he is a "fetcher boy" and how he should get a "new job" and stuff. I was about to say "Earth to Hermes when he flashed us to Olympus. I took in my surrounding noticing that Annabeth remolded it nicely, I also saw Aphrodite was staring at me, then it hit me I hadn't put my shirt on and she was gaping at my eight pack abs I caught Atremis staring too but she quickly turned away.

"Peruses Jackson" Zeus grumbles. "Retriever of my Master Bolt and Hades Helm, Slayer of monsters Titans and Giants, Savoir of Olympus twice Bane of Kronos and Gaea. The council and I have agreed on giving offering you godhood the 13th Olympian.

"Does this have anything to do with the prophecy?" I ask.

"No" Zeus replies.

I looked into to my favorite god and goddess Poseidon and Hestia and could tell that it was about the prophecy and Zeus wasn't man enough to say it.

"I accept"

Zeus looked startled for a moment like he expected that I was going to say no, which on a normal circumstance I would but if I could save more people if I'm a god I would say yes without a doubt. Then he started to chant in Ancient Greek. When he was done I felt like I could go 100 rounds with Kronos and could defeat Typhoon.

"Welcome Peruses Jackson." Poseidon boomed. "God of Swordsmanship, Tides, Heroes, Quests and Loyalty"

"Anything else" Zeus asks. I was going to try to flash out using my godly when Hestia said

"Percy would you like to be my champion."

"What do you mean champion"

"Well you would have fire powers that would rival your water abilities."

"Sure." I say not knowing if Poseidon would be happy that I had fire abilities that rivaled my water abilities I thought as I felt myself getting stronger.

"Anything else" Zeus says again. And suddenly the three fates appeared out of nowhere probably here to try to ruin my life.

"We are here to tell you that Peruses will still be doing quest since he is the god of them"

"Anything else" Zeus says for the third time obviously getting annoyed that I was getting all the attention. This time a lady pure black came stepping forward. I saw my father getting off his Throne and bow to her so I did the same, while the other gods just stared.

"Very smart of you Poseidon at least one Olympian recognizes the creator of the universe when they see her" Chaos said

And with that the rest of the Olympian counsel rose from their thrones and bow too.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, I just here to make Percy my champion also"

Chaos didn't even ask she just started chanting but I'm pretty sure that she knows I wouldn't say no to the creator of universe.

"You will know have more the power than one of the big three and you will know have millennia's of wisdom.

 **Vote know about who will be Percy girl friend.**

 **Hestia**

 **Atremis**

 **Chaos**


End file.
